Cylindrical panorama can be captured by anyone with a camera and a tripod capable of continuous panning. To avoid a parallax problem in the reproduced panorama, a fixture is placed between the camera and the tripod such that the camera can be rotated around the nodal point. To avoid tedious manual process, motorized high precision rotating gigs are commercially available. The multiple perspective images needs to be stitched and projected to a cylindrical panorama.
Instead of using a 2D perspective camera, a rotating 1D slit-scan camera can be used to produce cylindrical panorama directly without complicated registration and stitching process. However, such setup is only suitable for capturing static landscape panorama.
To produce high quality panorama video, requires capturing synchronized multiple images simultaneously at the video rate.